charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fictional Characters Footers
Attention: Bi-Annual Review Complete 12/1 Submission reviews are every Friday. Also, please do not change notes left next to submissions. Fictional Characters Footers The new Fictional Characters footers are brought to you by Fictional Characters Wiki and our very own Fandom. The basic goal is simple: draw together Fandom communities in one location that enjoy the same genres and hopefully expose them to some new characters and communities they might be interested in. Our secondary goal is to try and connect editors looking for help with members and administrators from other wikis who are interested in helping them out, whether it be with content, technical knowledge, or insight gleaned from running a community. Other Footer Programs: How do I get my site included in the Fandom games footer? If you haven't already been approached, feel free to include your site in the submission section below in the genre you feel is most appropriate for the characters you cover. Note that, with rare exception, a characters should only be placed in one footer. Here are some other things to consider: *A member or members of the site should be willing to help those that might ask for assistance in creating their own wiki. Obviously this is at member discretion; members aren't absolutely required to answer every request for help, nor should they if the query is unrealistic and/or no one has the know-how. *Sites should have: **A well-organized main page at the very least; this includes the navigation bar at the top **Wordmark and site background **About 100 pages of content. We realize the page count is unrealistic in some instances, so that will be determined on a case-by-case basis. Note: recently released or upcoming characters are excluded from this requirement. **Be active; this means about an edit a day plus about 7000 page views for the current week. Note that this is approximate - the two are weighed together, so just because a site is lacking in one area does not mean they are automatically excluded. Note: recently released or upcoming characters are excluded from this requirement. Any site participating in the footer will have a page created on the Fictional Characters Wiki for their franchise and each individual characters in their franchise for more exposure. Members are encouraged to double-check these entries once they are live and may take ownership of the page. *Notes about the footers: **Backgrounds are transparent and links/text are set to match the site's settings. **The new footers are mobile-friendly. **Though intended to stretch the entire width of a main page, the footer can also fit into the left rail, if so desired. **When a footer reaches 50 communities, an assessment will be made about splitting the footer into one or more new footers to cut down on size. My character's genre isn't included. In most cases a character can fit into multiple categories, so the best should be chosen when possible that most closely matches the genre. Anime characters, for instance, aren't included because many characters feature stealth elements. Instead, they can be found within the Action-Adventure footer. Should the situation arise where another footer is potentially needed, one may be created, but only if 1) the genre can't be included in any other category and 2) there are enough characters for the footer. I had a footer, but it was retired. Why? Footers that were created and maintained by Fandom staff were removed at the end of September 2015. If a site was approved for the new footers, it will be added in place of the old footer. Footers created by users will not be touched at this time. Please note: any footers having the Wikia logo, the original logo from the old gaming footers, or adapted from the old footer will be counted among footers that are removed. If you'd still like to keep the old footer, not maintained by Fandom staff, keep the following in mind: *The lists are very dated. Many of the wikis are small and abandoned since they were listed, and some are even abandoned without having been fully built. *If you want to keep the list, please remove any Wikia-based logos and links to the Hub. We're attempting to officially sponsor the new footers, so we want to limit any confusion over who is responsible for upkeep ;) *It is entirely possible to have multiple footers if you still want both the old list and a new footer. Your community will not be excluded. What do the notes below mean? Is my site forever rejected? By and large, the most repeated tags below include the following: *''Awaiting admin approval'' - The admin has been approached about inclusion *''Declined'' - The site's admin has declined inclusion; the site will not be approached again *''Inactive community'' - Meaning there have been no or only a tiny amount of edits in the current week. *''Low page count'' - The site has not met the 100-page requirement *''Overhaul'' - This can pertain to numerous things, and is usually delineated as such: **Main page revamp - The main page of the site needs work, such as better organization **Theme revamp - Refers to the background and colors used in the site usually; can also include main page and/or wordmark **Wordmark needed - The wordmark is the site picture located in the top left of each page. Aside from sites that have declined and/or are not gaming-focused, sites can always address any issues tagged and ask for reconsideration. Help is also available for any admins needing it. Are sites permanently in the footer once added? In short, no. Roughly every six months all sites submitted to the footer program are re-evaluated (December/June). This includes sites: *That have been approved before *That have not been approved due to any tagged issues This does not include sites that have declined and/or are struck through. The reasoning is to keep sites in the footer that are only the most active. Sites that do not meet the evaluation criteria will only be removed from the footer, but the footer will not be removed from their community - the reason will be noted in the submissions list below. *Sites can ask for a re-evaluation if tagged issues are met *Sites can also wait another six months for evaluation (such as if it's simply an inactive community issue) Submit your site! :Note: Sites with a ✓ have already been approved. Anime :Submissions *Valkyrie Drive Wiki *Shangri La Wiki *Dream Hunter Rem Wiki Video Game :Submissions *7th Dragon *7th Dragon 2020 *7th Dragon III Code:VFD *Ace Attorney *ActRaiser *AdventureQuest *Age of Conan *Aika Online *Aion Wiki *Alone in the Dark *AliceSoft *Arcana Heart *Arc of Alchemist *Armored Core *amiibo *Agarest War *Atlus *Assassin's Creed • *Astonishia Story • *Arc the Lad • *Busou Shinki • *Blue Dragon • *Blue Reflection • *Breath of Fire • *Bloody Roar • *C-12: Final Resistance • *Chrono Trigger • *Hyper Galaxy Fleet (Chouginga Sendan) • *Cities in Motion • *Cities: Skylines • *Cities XL • *Cities XXL • *Crimson Alive • *Cross Edge • *Croixleur • *Dark Rose Valkyrie • *Dead or Alive • *Deception • *Destiny • *Diner Dash • *Donkey Kong • *DragonFable • *Dragonica • *Dragon Star Varnir *Dragon Quest • *Dragoon X Omega • *Drakengard • *Driver • *Eat Sheep • *Exist Archive • *Evergrace • *Etrian Odyssey • *The Escapists • *Heavenly Sword • *Elder Scrolls • *Fable • *Fallout • *Fantasy Life • *Fairy Fencer F • *FatalFury • *Far East of Eden (Tengai Makyou) • *Final Fantasy • *Five Nights at Freddy's • *Front Mission • *Final Fantasy • *Galaxy Life: Pocket Adventures • *Game Ideas • *Gex • *Ghosthunter • *Grand Theft Auto • Granblue Fantasy • Gran Turismo • Gran Turismo 4 • Gravity Rush • God Eater • God Wars: Future Past • Golden Axe • Gran Turismo 5 • Halo • Tokyo Xanadu • The Escapists • Hyperdimension Neptunia • Hyperdimension Neptunia • Iris Online • Idea Factory / Compile Heart Jak and Daxter • Japanese PC Games • Just Cause • Katamari • Sakura Taisen • Senran Kagura • Kunio-Kun • Killzone • The Combatribes • The Kings Field • The Legend of Double Moon • Kingdom Hearts • Legend of Zelda • Lego Pirates the Video Game • Lennus • Luna Princess from Angel Empire • Lunar • Lord of Ultima • Machine-Armor Louga • Mario • Max Payne • MechQuest • Megami Tensei • MediEvil • Mega Man • Metal Gear • MeiQ • Mirror's Edge • Metroid • Mortal Kombat • M.U.G.E.N • Mugen Souls • Nage Libre Seijaku no Suishin • Namco • NBA 2K • NieR • Ninja Gaiden • Nintendo • Nitrome • No More Heroes • Ōkami • Omikron • Omega Labyrinth • Omega Quintet • Pandemonium! • Parasite Eve • PlayStation • Pokémon • Poptropica • Port Ideas • Primal • Professor Layton • Project X Zone • Ragnarök Online • Rare • Ratchet and Clank • Rhythm Heaven • RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 • ROSE Online • Saints Row • Sega • SimCity 2013 • Sly Cooper • Sonic the Hedgehog • Soul Calibur • Splatoon • Spore • Star Ocean • StarCraft • Square • Square Enix • Street Fighter Sunsoft Streets of Rage / Bare Knuckle • Streets of Rage • Sweet Home • The Urbz The Game Reviews Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers Tomodachi Life Touhou Project Tree of Savior Trillion *Vanguard Princess *Variable Geo *Voyage Century Online *Walkure Romanze *Wario *WarpForce *Wolfenstein *World of Warcraft *Wizardry *Ultima *Xbox 360 *Xbox One *Xenosaga *Xenoblade *Yōkai Watch *YU-NO *Ys *Shiryou Sensen: War of the Dead Category:Browse